Angeleyes
by Silver Ice
Summary: Ron and Hermione are meant to be together. But what about Lavender? rr!
1. Angeleyes

**A/N: This idea came to me while I was at the, you guessed it, ABBA concert. I love Ron and Hermione together, but when it comes to Lavender…I'm sure she's not feeling too great. I really hope you enjoy this. This starts before and ends after the HBP death. Just in case anyone wanted to know the spoiler.**

**Disclaimer: Song: ABBA. Characters: J. K. Rowling.**

**Angeleyes **

**By: Silver Ice**

_**Last night I was taking a walk along the river  
And I saw him together with a young girl**_

The school year was winding down with only a few weeks left. Lavender sat alone moodily, her feet lightly splashing the water in the lake. The sun had sunk far beyond the horizon and the grounds appeared to be desolate.

When she was sure she was alone, Lavender let her tears fall. Her relationship with Ron had crumbled, and he had broken up with her. Lavender couldn't believe it, couldn't understand it. "I thought we had something!" Lavender exclaimed silently to herself.

She continued to cry until she felt she could cry no more. Rising to her feet and straightening her back, she made towards the castle. Lavender quickly halted, however, as she heard branches cracking. She ducked and quickly snaked her way through the grass to the noise. Her heart broke all over again at the sight in front of her.

_**And the look that he gave her, made me shiver  
Cause he always used to look at me that way  
And I thought, maybe I should walk right up to her and say  
It's a game he likes to play **_

There he was. With _her_. Ron and Hermione were sitting together beside the lake, laughing and smiling. Ron kept glancing at Hermione, a look of total adoration and love in his eyes. Hermione seemed to return the glance.

_How could he do this? He had only broken up with her the day before. How could he just move on to someone else so quickly._ Lavender couldn't stand him. In fact, she couldn't help sympathizing with Hermione. She was clearly a rebound, but Lavender knew how hard it was to resist Ron when he looked at you with his baby blue eyes.

_**Look into his angeleyes  
One look and you're hypnotized  
He'll take your heart and you must pay the price**_

The moonlight shone on Ron, and Lavender could clearly see those baby blue eyes that had been so captivating to her over the past school year. She looked at his lips and the smile playing upon them. _Had he smiled like that when they'd talked?_ Lavender really couldn't remember. Lavender's thoughts were abruptly stopped as Ron leaned down to kiss Hermione. Lavender buried her face in her hands.

**_Look into his angeleyes  
You'll think you're in paradise  
And one day you'll find out he wears a disguise  
Don't look too deep into those angeleyes _**

_**Oh, no, no, no, no Keep thinking 'bout his angeleyes**_

Lavender stayed huddled amongst the trees for what seemed like hours. She waited there until Ron and Hermione happily headed back to the castle, hands linked and eyes level.

Just last week that had been her with Ron. Ron had been smiling, kissing, and loving her.

Not Hermione.

He had betrayed her. Lavender sadly stumbled back up to the castle, feeling crestfallen. _Why wasn't she good enough? Why didn't he love her? _Ron's love had been a lie, and Lavender had fallen for it.

**_I keep thinking, aha Sometimes when I'm lonely, I sit and think about him  
And it hurts to remember all the good times  
When I thought, I could never live without him  
_**

The last few weeks of school that Lavender had never really considered were all too quickly gone with the news of Dumbledore's death. After his funeral, students had to be sent home. Lavender had thought being back home would brighten her mood, but at the end of the day, it was still Ron that she remembered.

Lavender couldn't help sitting up in her attic and watching the stars in a daze. She remembered watching the stars with Ron from the astronomy tower on the clearest of nights. Suddenly, Lavender felt more alone than she'd ever felt in her life.

Ron was really gone. She had lost him forever. With the raging war, the chances of them meeting again were too small. A lone tear crept down Lavender's face as she reminisced. She would have to be strong, even if Ron was gone. She would just have to move on.

_**And I wonder, does it have to be the same  
Every time when I see him, will it bring back all the pain  
How can I forget that name **_

Forgetting Ron proved to be more difficult than imaginable. Lavender felt as though she had gotten over him on many separate occasions, but just when she felt strong, something reminded her of him.

Just that morning, she had woken to find a copy of the Daily Prophet on the table. She read through it breezily but stopped dead when she caught sight of a tall red-head. There he was again. Ron stood bravely in the picture besides Harry and Hermione. Lavender dropped her muffin and ran a shaky finger down the picture. Ron was smiling now, stealing glances at Hermione with his baby blue eyes.

_**Look into his angeleyes  
One look and you're hypnotized  
He'll take your heart and you must pay the price**_

Lavender pushed the Prophet away from her and resumed her breakfast. She got dressed and prepared to enjoy a day in the backyard. She attempted to keep her mind away from Ron by blasting music and inviting Parvati over.

Parvati was able to cheer Lavender up for a while as they swam and giggled together, but as they laid out to tan, Lavender's mind continued to race back to Ron. Ron and his smile. Ron and his laugh. Ron and his eyes.**_  
_**

_**Look into his angeleyes  
You'll think you're in paradise  
And one day you'll find out he wears a disguise  
Don't look too deep into those angeleyes  
Crazy 'bout his angeleyes, angeleyes  
He took my heart and now I pay the price**_

Summer was passing quickly and the middle of July found Lavender happily helping the staff of St. Mungos. War casualties were increasing, and there was a desperate need for more Healers.

Buried in her work, Lavender didn't find time to think back to her school time romance with Ron. Though she couldn't help thinking back to him at certain occasions, the pain seemed to be subsiding. Without Ron around as a temptation, Lavender began to return to her normal cheery self.

_**Look into his angeleyes  
You'll think you're in paradise  
And one day you'll find out he wears a disguise  
Don't look to deep into those angeleyes **_

_**Oh, no, no, no, no I keep thinking, I keep thinking 'bout his angeleyes**_

By the end of August, Lavender had fully recovered from her breakup with Ron. She had put away all the memories she had of him, and could look at his photo without getting upset. In fact, she was even dating a boy named Noah Butler now.

She remembered her time with Ron fondly and sometimes found her self gazing into a person's blue eyes, thinking they belonged to Ron. Lavender was surprised one day at St. Mungos when she found that Ron was one of the wounded. Breathing deeply and attempting to remain strong, Lavender helped heal Ron herself.

Hours later, Ron was doing much better, and Lavender found herself gazing deeply into his eyes, mesmerized.

"Erm, Lav. I really want to thank you so much. If not for you, I could very well be dead. Ron declared, gently placing a hand over Lavender's.

"No need for thank you's. I'm a Healer here, that's what I do!" Lavender answered, her heart racing with Ron's hand over hers.

"Well Healer or not, you're my friend first. And I thank you as a friend, not a patient." Ron said, smiling widely. **_  
_**

_**I keep thinking, I keep thinking I have to pay the price  
I keep thinking, keep thinking about his angeleyes  
I keep thinking, keep thinking I have to pay the price  
I keep thinking **_

Lavender smiled back at Ron, looking into his eyes. Suddenly, they weren't the same anymore. They were older and wiser. His eyes had been captivating for so long, and Lavender unexpectedly realized that she was no longer a victim to their spell.

She had spent days, weeks, even months crying and mourning her loss, and now she realized that there really wasn't a loss. Ron and her were still friends. Just because they weren't physical didn't mean he was gone forever.

"Hey babe." A voice said from behind Lavender. She turned quickly from Ron to face the speaker.

"Hey Noah. I'd like to introduce you to Ron. He's a classmate of mine." Lavender said, making proper introductions.

Lavender finished tending to Ron and then followed Noah out of the room. They walked through the hall, hand in hand, and Lavender gazed blissfully into his cinnamon eyes.

She was hypnotized, and that was exactly the way it was supposed to be.

**A/N: I don't know, what do you think? I kinda like it! Thanks for reading and please, please review! I would really love to hear what you have to say!**


	2. Take A Chance On Me

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing chapter one! Much love to all of you! This isn't really a continuation. It's more like a different view. But same singers! **

**Take a Chance On Me**

**By: Silver Ice**

_**If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey, I'm still free, take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you got no place to go, when you're feeling down  
If you're all alone, when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, If you let me try  
Take a chance on me, take a chance on me**_

Hermione couldn't stand it. She hadn't really meant to insult Ron. It really had looked like Harry had put the Felix Felicis in Ron's drink! What else was she supposed to think. He didn't have to get back at her by doing _this_.

Lavender Brown. Of all the millions of people in the world, he had to pick _Lavender Brown_. The girl was a bubbling airhead. She couldn't possible like Ron. Ron couldn't possibly like her. All Lavender really wanted was the chance to say that she was dating a Keeper.

Well.

Hermione wanted to date him too, but not because he was some bloody Keeper for a school Quidditch team. She wanted to date him because he was funny and he could be sweet. She wanted to date him because he made her smile and feel beautiful.

Oh, when he said that he didn't want her to hook up with McLaggen, she had hoped for the best. He had sounded so protective, so caring, so…_loving_. Hermione was sure that he wanted to go with her to Slughorn's party. She had most certainly been wrong.

All it took was one win in Quidditch for Lavender to get Ron. If Hermione hadn't Confunded McLaggen in the first place then Ron wouldn't even have been the Keeper!

Hermione watched Lavender giggling as she sat in Ron's lap. It really wasn't fair. She should hate him. Yet, Hermione couldn't help wishing that _she_ was the one in Ron's lap. Couldn't he see that? Didn't he get that Krum and McLaggen were nothing to her!

_**We can go dancing, we can go walking  
As long as we're together  
Listen to some music, maybe just talking  
You'd get to know me better  
'Cause you know I've got so much that I wanna do  
When I dream I'm alone with you, it's magic  
You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair  
But I think you know, that I can't let go**_

"Er-my-nee." Hermione had been struck motionless when she had heard it. Ron had said her name. After being poisoned and barely being rescued, he had mumbled her name in his sleep. Not Lavender's.

Everyone had stayed silent after he'd said it, but Hermione knew that everyone had heard it. How could Hermione not be hopeful? Ron had to care for her! He'd been dreaming about her!

She'd heard flattery and kindness from Viktor and even Cormac, but none of that really mattered to her. She didn't want to hear Herm-oh-ninny, she wanted to hear Er-my-nee.

Hermione just wanted to know Ron. Hermione wanted to know what he was thinking, how he was feeling. She just wanted the chance.

_**If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey, I'm still free, take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you got no place to go, when you're feeling down  
If you're all alone, when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, If you let me try  
Take a chance on me, take a chance on me**_

Hermione knew that Harry wanted to be with Ginny. It was so obvious. Especially when Ron left the hospital wing after the poisoning. All of Harry's questions had been more than enough for confirmation. Hermione wondered if Ron asked questions like that about her.

She was glad to be on speaking terms with him, but she hated it when they were ripped apart by Lavender. Hermione had been thrilled when she discovered Ron hadn't even told Lavender when he was leaving the hospital wing. Not only that, but at dinner that night they didn't even talk!

Hermione couldn't help but smile. She loved being open and friendly with him. The thought of Ron and Lavender having trouble in paradise was so thrilling.

The best reassurance was when Hermione was helping Ron fix his D.A.D.A essay. He had actually said, _"I love you, Hermione."_ Not only that, but he said he wouldn't mind if Lavender had heard him say it so that she'd dump him.

Hermione wished that Lavender had heard. That would have been a stroke of luck. Pity Felix wasn't working his magic.

_**Oh, you can take your time, baby, I'm in no hurry  
I know I'm gonna get you  
You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry  
I ain't gonna let you  
Let me tell you now, my love is strong enough  
To last when things are rough, it's magic  
You say that I waste my time, But I can't get you off my mind  
No I can't let go, 'cause I love you so**_

Well, Felix's magic ended up coming in handy more than Hermione had ever expected. When Harry had finally taken the potion in the boy's dormitories, Ron and Hermione had been there.

When Harry left the dormitories, Ron and Hermione had followed. Only, Harry had the invisibility cloak on. All Lavender Brown had seen was Ron and Hermione coming out of the boy's dormitories. As Ron and Lavender retreated to a corner to bicker, Hermione nearly skipped happily up to her own dorm.

Lavender would have to think that there was something going on between Ron and Hermione. She would have to be broken hearted and furious. How could Lavender continue a relationship with Ron if she thought he wasn't even being faithful.

Hermione didn't want Ron getting a bad reputation, but anything that would get him to break up with Lavender was necessary. When Lavender came into the dorm sobbing less than ten minutes later, Hermione quickly returned to the common room, feeling the slightest bit of sympathy for Lavender.

To her happiness, Ron was still sitting in the common room, gazing into the fire.

"Ron?" Hermione whispered, taking a seat next to him.

"I feel so terrible. I didn't want her to cry!" Ron exclaimed, turning away from the flames to face Hermione.

"I know you didn't want to hurt her, but it's worse staying with her when the relationship was a lie." Hermione comforted, hoping that Ron would understand.

"Yeah. I can't help feel relieved, you know? Like I'm…free." Ron said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah. Well you are." Hermione replied with a smile.

Ron smiled back warmly, and the two continued to sit contently on the couch.

_**If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey, I'm still free, take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you got no place to go, when you're feeling down  
If you're all alone, when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey, I'm still free, take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me **_

The next day had been so awkward whenever Lavender was around. Hermione attempted to avoid her at all costs. After all, all Lavender did was shoot her death glares.

In the common room, Ron had been waving his wand and making snow. Hermione had innocently grabbed his arm to stop him. Lavender, of course, glared at her and Hermione instinctively let go of Ron's arm.

Ron didn't seem to notice Lavender glaring though, because he apologized for making snow and then brushed the white flakes off Hermione's shoulder. Of course Lavender had burst into tears, but Ron only turned away.

Hermione felt sorry for Lavender, but she felt even more thrilled that Ron was available and paying attention to her again. There had to be something there. Something more than friendship.

The way Ron acted sometimes, it only made sense that he cared. _Really_ cared. Hermione knew that something was going to happen soon with Harry and Ginny, and she just hoped that the same fate was in store for Ron and her.

_**Pa-pa-pa-pa-pow, pa-pa-pa-pa-pow  
Honey, I'm still free, take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me **_

Dumbledore's death. No one had seen it coming, not like this, not now. It's the most terrible of loses, but it changed Ron and Hermione's relationship. It was the flash of light that showed them that the war was raging closer than expected.

They did not hide. The grief was hard, and Ron did not hesitate to hold Hermione as she sobbed. He stroked her hair and let his own tears fall.

Sometimes it takes a loss to realize that you still have something left. Dumbledore was never one to hold back, an admirable trait. With the summer ahead, Hermione couldn't help silently think, _"I hope Ron takes a chance on me."_

**A/N: I kinda drifted through POV's, but I hope that was okay! Review, it'd mean the world to me! **


End file.
